Houston, We Have A Problem
by Kyizi
Summary: What if Rory's prank on Logan backfired...(Rory Logan)
1. One

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes. 

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes:** I originally never intended to write season 5 fic, because I have still to see seasons 3 and 4. However, I finally got 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin' to download and I couldn't help myself…

xxxxx

**Part One**

xxxxx

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Rory frowned as she made her way to her door, rubbing at her eyes. She had had dinner with her grandfather and then fallen asleep at her desk as she tried to study.

Pulling at the door, she had to instantly hide her grin as she was greeted by a rather flustered looking Logan Huntzberger.

"Houston, we have a problem." He brushed by her and she allowed herself an evil grin before closing the door over and turning to face him.

"What's up?"

He rubbed a hand through his hair, seemingly unsure as to where to start. "I had a rather scary visit from your grandfather today, Ace."

"Really?"

"Seems we're engaged. Sounds ludicrous, I know, and yet Richard seemed so sincere and, well, it was Richard, why would I doubt him. So, after a few hours of panic, I called my father, hoping to get things straightened out before they got out of hand. There's one thing you should know about my father, Ace, he's a terrible liar." Rory frowned, so he continued. "Two minutes into the conversation, he started to laugh and realization hit. I have to admit, I was impressed. Never thought you had it in you."

"Thank you, but I get the feeling you're digressing."

Logan nodded. "Seems Richard had called my father, informing him that you were playing a little joke and that he was to go along with it for as long as possible. He didn't, however, say what the joke was. I filled in that one."

"I got you good." Rory grinned.

"Yeah, Ace, you got me good. Unfortunately, it backfired."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, see, as I said, I filled my father in on the joke."

"So," Rory said with a shrug. "It was a good joke."

"He thought it was a great idea."

"See."

"No," Logan shook his head. "I don't think you understand me, Ace. He thought it was a great idea. Not the joke. The idea of you and I getting married."

"But-but that's-"

"Ridiculous?" Logan asked and she nodded emphatically. "I know that. You know that. The rest of Yale knows that. My father, however, thinks it's a good idea. He's going to 'see to it'."

"What-what does that mean?"

"It means, Ace, that unless you have some bright idea right about now, you and I are getting married."

xxxxx

**TBC…**


	2. Two

**Notes:** Thank you all so much for the response to the short chapter I posted! It was just a silly little thing that came into my head. I realise it's not the _most_ in character fic in the world, but I'm just having a little fun with this one.

If you want a proper _in character_ Rory/Logan, go read my fic, Of Rum and Reason (based on the end of hiatus trailer). Or for _in character _Trory, there's Skies Are Blue.

Some reveiw replies...

**Fwoukje:** Although I'm not America, I do realise that no one can _force_ anyone to get married in the US, but people have their ways of persuasion. Just the fact that Richard was able to make Logan believe it in the show is surely enough to give the plot a certain amount of plausibility. Besides, that was only a teaser… Just trust me with this one for the moment, please!

**Queenmischa:** Er…not entirely sure I'll make Mitchum evil, but glad you're enjoying! ;)

**A. Stone1 **and **TJ6:** This chapter should answer your question!

**Everyone who reviewed:** Thank you very much! ;)

xxxxx

**Part Two**

xxxxx

"No, no, you see that can't happen," Rory said, beginning to pace the floor. "I'm _not_ getting married."

"Try telling that to my father."

"Logan, this is insane!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"I am not letting anyone else _arrange_ my life for me. There is no way that's going to happen."

"Wanna bet?"

Rory glared at him. "Listen, in order to arrange a marriage, the people involved do the arranging. Not the parents. Besides, my family won't agree."

"My father is a very persuasive man."

"It's not going to happen, I won't let it."

"Can you honestly see your grandmother saying 'no' to my father after that party she threw for you?" Logan asked.

"It's not up to my grandmother and she wouldn't do that. I'd never agree to it. I'd never speak to her again."

"So what, you'd just disappear?"

"Yes! I'd never speak to her again. My mom did it for a long time."

"She was hardly in the same situation that we are." Logan almost shouted.

"Look, this is inane. We are not getting married and nothing your father says or does will change that."

Logan let out a bitter laugh. "That's where you're wrong, Ace. My father always gets his way and unless you plan to leave Yale and never work for any newspaper on this continent, we better start thinking fast, because leaving is not an option for me."

"Why? Can't do without daddy's money?" Rory asked scathingly.

Logan shook his head. He looked straight at her and Rory had to stop herself from squirming. He seemed genuinely hurt. "You really hate me, don't you?" He looked away. "You know what, Ace, run. Do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me to sort this out. It's my mess, right?" He moved to the door.

"Logan, don't."

"Don't what?" He spun around and she could see a mixture of anger, fear, and hurt in his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "Don't be mad? Don't leave? Ace, I can appreciate your joke for what it was, but _this_ is not a joke."

"How do I know that?" she shouted back.

"Look around, Ace. There's no one here. If I was going to get you back, don't you think I'd do it in public? In front of your friends, like you did to me? What part of what _little_ you know about me leads you to think that this is a joke?"

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh, God."

"No, not God, just my father." He turned to leave again.

"Logan, wait."

He didn't turn around. "Why?"

"Because we can fix this."

He turned around, shaking his head. "You really don't get it. There is no fixing this."

"Yes, there is." Rory's phone started to ring. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the settee as she answered the phone. He hesitated a moment, but complied. "Hello?"

"I thought he was just a friend?"

"Mom?" Rory frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I just got a phone call from Mitchum Huntzberger telling me that you are now engaged to his son."

"Oh, God."

Logan frowned, mouthing, 'What?'

"Houston, we have a problem."

xxxxx

**TBC…**

Yeah, so not a big part (again), I realise that, but I am just spinning this off as it comes into my head. This is just for fun, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming, the little button is just down there… ;)


	3. Three

**Notes:** Once again, thank you for the response to this fic. I realise the chapters are really short, but, for once, I think I'm posting often enough that it's not that huge a deal. I currently have a ton of uni work to do and this is just a little bit of procrastination I get in when I have a mind block.

Bear in mind, this fic has no beta and it's just a bit of fun!

Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review. Fwoukje, glad you're still with me! ;)

xxxxx

"So, I take it the little joke did not go according to plan?"

Rory sighed and joined Logan on the couch. "No, it didn't. So much for me finally following in your footsteps, huh?"

"It was a great idea. Who could have predicted that Logan's father was psychotic?"

"You do realise I can hear this conversation, right?" Logan asked, causing Rory to jump slightly. She hadn't realised they were so close.

"Who's that?" her mother asked. "Is that Limo Boy? Is he there? In your room?"

"Mom, we are not in my room and we are not having this conversation. Logan and I are currently trying to figure out a way to stop the madness!"

"Terrible band. They should be stopped."

"Mom. Did you hear me? They're going to force me to get _married_! Before you! You said that wasn't allowed."

"Oh, that was a low blow."

"Well, I'll apologise after you get rid of the insanity that is Mitchum Huntzberger!"

"I'm still sitting here."

"Logan, be quiet." He frowned at her but didn't say anything else.

"I can't hear anything," Lorelai said after a moment. "Wow, you've got him under the thumb already."

"Mom," Rory said warningly and Logan smirked at her.

"Okay, okay. Tell you what, come home and bring Limo Boy with you. We can discuss plans of action over pizza and a movie. Unless, of course, Mr. Huntzberger would prefer caviar."

"Pizza's fine," Logan said with a chuckle. He had leaned closer to say it into the phone and Rory stiffened as his breath brushed her ear, making her skin tingle. She shook herself mentally and he leaned backrunning a hand through his hair as Rory bid her mother goodbye.

When she hung up the phone, they sat together in uncomfortable silence before Logan cleared his throat. "You really think she can get us out of this?"

"If anyone can, it's my mother."

"You know I meant it when I said my father always gets what he wants."

Rory frowned. "You don't talk about him much."

"Ace, we don't talk much."

"Yeah, I don't talk to my dad much either."

Logan scrunched his face up. "I actually meant that you and I don't talk much. My father and I actually get along quite well. He's not about to force me into his business, we just came to an arrangement that I would at least try to like it. Shame he doesn't seem to have the same idea about forcing me into marriage."

"Oh. Sorry," Rory said, trying to stop from blushing about her assumption. "Well, maybe he just wants you to try marriage out, too," Rory said with a wry smile.

Logan chuckled, before replying seriously. "If there is one thing my father and I share, it's an agreement that marriage is something that should never be entered into lightly."

Rory tried not to squirm under his gaze. She frowned. "Then why is he doing this?"

"I have no idea," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry you don't get along with your dad, though."

"It's not that we don't get along," Rory said with a shrug. "He just has a nasty habit of leaving when we start relying on him and whenever he does show up, he manages to ruin things." Logan nodded, but wasn't really sure what he was meant to say to that, so he said nothing.

They continued to stare at each other until Rory couldn't stand it any longer; her stomach was doing gymnastics and she had never really liked sports much. "Okay," she said, breaking eye contact and standing. "Let's get this show on the road."

Logan smirked and stood up next to her. "Lead the way, Ace."

xxxxx

**TBC…**

I have started chapter four, hope this little bit was enough to keep you going. The whole thing will become clear in the next chapter…

Keep on hitting that little review button; there will be more soon ;)


	4. Four

So sorry about the delay on this chapter guys, it has been sitting on my computer since I uploaded chapter three, however, I've been at home and stuff and haven't had the chance to upload it till now.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

**Part Three**

xxxxx

"Mom?" Rory opened the door and indicated for Logan to follow her inside the house.

"In the kitchen." They followed the sound of her mother's voice, stopping when they saw Lorelai crouched on the floor staring at the food mixer as though it were about to perform some miracle.

"Mom, what are you doing and why is the food mixer on the floor?" Rory frowned. "Since when have we had a food mixer?"

"Shh."

A few moments passed as Lorelai switched on the machine and dropped a piece of banana into the machine, squealing as it flew out a few moments later, a small piece landing on top of the counter. Logan snickered and Rory tried to glare at him, but she was smiling too much.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Getting a measly three points," Lorelai said, turning off the machine and standing up. She picked it up and placed it onto the counter. "Ten points if I can hit the ceiling."

"Oh. Okay." Rory frowned. "So why do we have a food mixer?"

"Luke."

"Right."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she spotted Logan. "You must be Limo Boy."

Logan chuckled. "I guess so." He held out his hand. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Ooh, polite, cute, and charming. Why do you want to call this off again, Rory?" Lorelai asked as she shook his hand. "Lorelai."

"Can we please just sort this out?" Rory asked.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rory raised her eyebrows and hummed '_Here Comes the Bride_'. "Right. Good point. Well, there are a few more people to arrive so-" The door bell rang. "Ooh, just in time."

"Mom?" Rory followed her mother to the door, her eyes widening when she saw that her grandfather and a man she assumed was Logan's father entering the house. "What's going on?"

Lorelai led the group back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "We need to talk and we can't do that without the whole gang."

Logan turned to his father. "Dad, this whole thing is insane, can we please just-"

"Son, I'm disappointed, I thought we were on the same page," Mitchum interrupted.

"You mean the page where you signed my marriage certificate without my consent?"

Mitchum laughed. "You don't actually think I'm going to force you to _marry_, do you, Logan?"

Logan frowned. "Okay, I'm officially lost."

"Right there with ya, Don," Rory said with a frown.

"Don?"

"West."

"Ooh, _Lost in Space_" Lorelai said. "Terrible film."

"Sorry to disappoint, but pop culture is not exactly top of my list right now."

"Right there with you," Logan muttered.

"What did I tell you, match made in heaven," Mutchum said, winking at Lorelai. "Logan, what was I trying to talk to you about when you blurted out that you didn't want to get married? Confusing the hell out of me, I might add."

"I wasn't really listening, dad. I was trying to figure out the best way to talk you out of something. A feat never before accomplished."

Mitchum shook his head with a smile. "I was talking about your mother's birthday party."

"I still don't see the connection."

"Melissa Cartwright." Logan shuddered. "Exactly," his father continued. He turned to the others. "Donald Cartwright has been a business associate of mine since before Logan was born; wonderful man. His daughter, Melissa, unfortunately takes after her mother."

"The most odious woman alive," Richard supplied.

Rory frowned. "But what about-"

"Worse."

"Oh."

"Donald has been trying to marry off Logan and Melissa since before they could walk," Mitchum continued. "When Logan told me about your prank, Rory, it gave me an idea and I had thought my son was on the same page. I asked him to fill you in and I'd take care of things with your mother and grandparents."

"I'm still lost," Rory said with a frown.

Logan smirked. "I'm not."

"Care to fill me in, Nancy Drew?"

"Nancy Drew? Couldn't have at least stretched to Sherlock Holmes?"

"Nope." Logan shook his head and she continued, "Well?"

"If I'm engaged to someone else, Donald Cartwright can't force his daughter on me."

"Oh." Rory nodded. "I see."

"Well, it's about time," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin. "I have to admit, it was fun to watch you both panic. When Mitchum called I suggested that Logan might have been too busy panicking to figure it out. I was right."

"And you didn't think to fill us in?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, I made popcorn and called in the peanut gallery." Lorelai said with a grin, holding up the microwave popcorn she had almost finished, and indicated Mitchum and Richard.

"So," Mitchum continued with a smirk and Rory understood where Logan got it from. "The only question now, Miss Gilmore, is; do you plan to play along?"

xxxxx

**TBC…**

I realise this likely isn't where you guys expected, or perhaps even wanted, it to go, but I wanted to do a fic where Logan and his father usually got along. Plus, I figured we could have more fun with Rory and Logan if they have to pretend to be in love… ;)

Please continue to hit that lovely little review button; you guys rock. It's the reason you're getting updates so often for this one…well, that and it's just a silly little fic that helps distract me from the copious amounts of work I currently have to do.


	5. Five

Wow. I have 95 reviews. g You guys rock!

I'm so glad you all liked the little twist, I just felt, and had from the start, that a forced marriage would be fun, but, as many of you pointed out, extremely unrealistic. Glad you all liked, here's hoping you continue to do so!

xxxxx

**Part Five**

xxxxx

"Eh…well…" Rory glanced at her mother, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights. She considered it for a moment, trying to ignore the pressure she was feeling on all sides. Granted, her mother was in no way pressuring her, but the amusement Lorelai was emitting wasn't helping.

"Come on, Ace," Logan said softly, and she could hear the smirk before she turned to look at him. He was standing right next to her, so, despite being almost the same height as him, she had to look up to meet his eyes. "It could be a lot of fun."

She pursed her lips, but was sure that he could see a glint in her eyes because his smirk turned into a grin. "I don't know, will there be presents?"

"Most assuredly."

"A ring?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

He cocked his head side to side a little as if considering it. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Arranged is so not my favourite word right now, Logan, pick another one."

He chuckled. "Sure thing, Ace."

"So, it's decided?" Mitchum asked and they both turned to face the others in the room. Rory avoided eye contact and shuffled a little on her feet; she had completely forgotten that they weren't alone in the room.

Logan's arm slipped round her shoulder and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He winked at her before turning back to face his father.

"You might want to arrange a little announcement at Mom's party."

"No." Everyone turned to look at her. "There will be no announcements. Word of mouth is good enough. We announce this and it will undoubtedly end up in the papers."

"If we don't announce it, Ace, the rumours will end up in the papers anyway and, trust me, they're usually worse than the truth."

"Okay," Rory relented, sighing. After a moment, she frowned. "How long do we envisage this going on for?"

"Envisage," Lorelai repeated. "My daughter's smart, and she uses pretty words." Rory looked pointedly at her mother, but Lorelai just grinned.

"What? Look," Lorelai continued, "for this to work, we need to find Miss Odious another man to leech on before Logan gets to be single again. Plus, you both need to stop dating other people." Despite using the word 'both' the comment was clearly aimed at Logan.

"What do you say, Huntzberger, can you be celibate for a while?"

Logan smirked at her. "Celibate? And here I thought I was getting me a fiancé."

"Hello. Mother sitting right here." Lorelai waved her hand. Logan, for his part, didn't look the least bit apologetic, he simply grinned.

"Oh, no." Rory's eyes widened.

"What?" Logan asked her, tightening his grip around her shoulders almost subconsciously.

"Grampa…I was just wondering. Grandma's not going to take this seriously, is she?" Rory looked positively terrified and Logan couldn't help but feel a little worried himself.

"Mom knows this is a joke, too, right?" he asked his father.

Both men chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, son, your mother has been forewarned. She has no aspirations to be Melissa Cartwright's mother-in-law, so I think we're safe."

"Rory, your grandmother has been assured that we are simply helping out some friends."

Both youngsters breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know," Rory said with a smile.

"Rory, why don't you take MaC to meet Lane and fill her in."

"Mac?"

Rory nodded, ignoring Logan's question. "That's a good idea. It would be just my luck that she'd find out from Miss Patty."

"Oooh, did you warn him about Miss Patty yet?" her mother asked, looking rather delighted about the prospect.

Rory turned to Logan. "Watch where you put your buns or Miss Patty will grab them." Shetook his hand before he had the chance to comment and dragged him out the door.

"Ooh, I'd stay away from Luke's until I've spoken to him!" Lorelai called after them.

"But coffee!"

"Okay, but don't tell him about the plan."

"I won't. I'd like my fiancé to remain fully attached."

"Dirty!"

"Mom!"

Logan's laughter travelled through the kitchen as the front door shut behind them. Lorelai turned to face Mitchum and her father, who were both smiling. She grinned.

"They really are gullible if they think that Mom and Anna won't be planning the wedding for real."

"They have been warned, Lorelai," her father said, but he was smiling as if he didn't really believe it.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "And when they've seen those two together?"

Mitchum laughed. "_That's_ when the real planning starts."

"I would like my daughter to finish Yale unmarried, thank you very much."

"Don't worry, Lorelai," Mitchum said placing a hand on her shoulder. " Logan's marriage, if he chooses to marry, that is, will be based on all of his own decisions. I get the feeling that your daughter will insist on the same."

"In the meantime, however…" Richard said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded, a sly grin edging onto her face. "Anything goes." She thought about the way Rory and Logan interacted and suddenly she couldn't wait to have some entertainment. "Let the fun commence!"

xxxxx

**TBC…**

Well, hope you liked. Of course Rory was going to say yes, or we'd have no story! ;)

For those waiting on an update for Skies Are Blue, I'm sorry, I am working on it!

And go on, keep hitting the lickle review button, you know you want to :)


	6. Six

For excuses et all about lack of updates, check out my profile. Other than that, all I can offer is a huge SORRY! The following for this fic has completely astounded me and I can only hope that my long absence hasn't ruined that.

Before I begin, though, here are a few reviewer notes:

**Bitethebullet:** You mentioned that the situation Lorelai was in and the one Rory thought she was in were the same; I was talking about Lorelai being pregnant and, at least in her parent's world, that was a reason to be forcing the marriage. With Rory and Logan, it was simply that it 'sounded like a good idea'. I get where you're coming from, though.

**Emily (Canada):** Bringing Marty into it is a definite possibility, but, given that I haven't seen season 4, all I know of Marty is the little I've seen of him in season 5.

And to everyone complaining about the shortness of the chapters, sorry, but this one just comes to me at sporadic intervals and I have little control over it! I'll try a little harder to make them longer.

xxxxx

**Part Six**

xxxxx

"I'm sorry; you're going to have to say that again. You see, my ears are convinced that you just said you're getting married, however, my brain knows that they're lying."

Rory grinned at her friend and leaned back into Logan. "I'm sorry, Lane, I would have told you sooner, but our parents only just arranged it."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Rory?" Lane demanded, standing.

"You know, dear, you really should have informed the bridesmaids a lot sooner." Logan said, gently running his hand down her arm.

"You're absolutely right, shnookums, I should have."

Logan scrunched up his face and Rory giggled. "Please don't ever call me that again."

Rory laughed and turned back to face Lane, who was looking more confused by the second. "Lane, sit. We're not _really_ getting married. We just need to let people think we are."

"Okay…why?"

"Logan?"

"Okay, Ace," Logan said with a smile. "Rory's just helping me out."

"By offering to bear your children?"

"Nobody said anything about children, Lane," Rory interrupted, looking mildly horrified. "I'm just keeping him off the meat market until someone - "

"The devil incarnate," Logan interjected.

" - until the devil incarnate finds another man she wants to marry."

"Huh, so Satan's actually a woman."

"Apparently so."

"I'll be bedazzled."

"You really are from another world, aren't you, Ace?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Indeed, I am. Play your cards right and you may get another invite."

"Then I'm playing Aces all the way." Logan smirked.

"Okay, that was just bad."

"I thought it was cute," Lane said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Lane."

"Two minutes and already you guys are ganging up on me." Rory pouted.

"As much fun as this is, let me get this straight," Lane said. "You are willing to let your name be splashed all over the papers, become the centre of gossip in this part of the world, allow your grandmother to plan a wedding for you with someone she would actually choose for you herself, and you're sitting on my couch smiling at me?"

"Well, I was smiling." Rory frowned.

"You know we can call this off, Ace, it's not too late."

"I know, but it sounded like fun." Rory paused for a few minutes. "I guess it could be fun. I just didn't really have time to think about it. It was kinda thrown on me."

"Yeah." Logan smiled wryly. "You know you've met Mitchum Huntzberger when..."

Rory laughed and looked at him calculatingly for a moment. "I'm still in."

"Good." Logan smiled. "It'll certainly make my mother's party more interesting."

"Ooh, can I tell Finn and Colin?" Rory asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Only if I get to watch."

"You got yourself a deal, Huntzberger."

"Do I get to help in any way?" Lane asked.

"Of course, what else would a pretend bridesmaid do but help?"

"Okay, I'm in. But only on one condition," Lane said with a sneaky grin.

"Shoot."

"I get to tell Miss Patty."

xxxxx

**End of Part Six**

xxxxx

Okay, if this part doesn't seem to fit as well as the others, I apologise. I'm not entirely happy with it and may come back and redo it at a later date. I'm not a huge Lane/Zach fan and I think it might be fun to set Lane up with a Yalie, since I'm just having a laugh with this one anyway! So, place your orders in the reviews; who do you want to see her with? Your choices are Marty, Colin, and Finn. (Although, please bear in mind that I haven't seen Marty a lot as I've not seen season 4, so he might end up completely OOC if I have to write a lot of him).

Keep hitting that lovely little button down there, guys! ;)


	7. Seven

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes: **Okay, again I've been AWOL. Will not bother to give you excuses, you deserve better after the feedback you've all been getting and I'm sorry. You guys ROCK. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

xxxxx

**Part Seven**

xxxxx

"Hey Luke!"

He looked up at her and nodded, before frowning at Logan. "Who're you?"

"Luke, this is Logan Huntzberger. He's a…friend from Yale," Rory said haltingly. She didn't particularly want to be the one to tell Luke and she knew her mother could handle him a lot better. However, he was looking at her suspiciously and she didn't want to lie to him. "Coffee?" she asked as a disctraction.

"I guess. You, too?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

Rory smothered a smile as Luke frowned, clearly not uncomfortable. He placed two cups on the counter and began to pour. "It's Luke."

Logan nodded and accepted the coffee when Luke pushed them his way, handing them to Rory. He pulled out his wallet and paid as Rory found a table. A few moments later, he joined her.

"Wow, he's…intense."

Rory grinned cheekily and leaned closer to him so that no one would overhear. "He's your new daddy!"

Logan's face paled. "Excuse me?"

She giggled. "He's mom's boyfriend."

"Right." Logan glanced over to the counter where Luke was arguing with Kirk. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Slowly and painfully," Rory said, nodding her head.

"Gee, thanks, Ace. It's nice to know you'll cry over me."

She shrugged. "What can I say; I'm only in this for the money. You die and I, as your loving fiancé, will get all your money."

"So that's why you agreed?" he said playfully.

"Why else?" She grinned.

"Of course." They exchanged a smile, neither feeling the need to break the silence.

"Rory, dear, who is this charming young man?"

Looking up, Rory saw Miss Patty leering at Logan and had to stifle a smile. Logan, however, took it in his stride. He stood up kissed the back of her had when she took hold of his outstretched one.

"You must be Miss Patty, Rory has told me all about you."

"Really?" Patty glanced at Rory looking rather like the cat who got the cream. "I must say, you're quite a fine specimen of young man. Rory, I like your choice." She winked at Logan before making for the doorway. Throwing a backwards glance at Logan she smiled, before running off to spread the news of Rory's good-looking new boyfriend.

"You realise that everywhere you go you will now be hounded by her? She will follow you, create a shrine in your honour, and then, when you least expect it, she'll drug you and drag you to the nearest church to marry you."

"Then I guess it's lucky I have a fiancé who's fight for me, then, isn't it?"

"Really? Where? I'll have to meet her. I know if it were _me_, I'd want front row tickets."

Rory wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but they were leaning across the table, almost nose to nose with each other. Her breath felt slightly laboured and the butterflies in her stomach were relentless, but she refused to be the one to break the spell.

"Wow, and _this_ won't give anyone ideas."

They both jumped back and Rory smiled at her mum, trying to get force her heart rate back to normal. "Mom, I didn't see you there."

"Really? I wonder why? Could it be because you and Limo Boy were happily drowning in each others eyes?" Lorelai finished melodramatically.

"Shut up."

Lorelai frowned. "That's not a comeback. That died a worse death than the Spice Girls Reunion Tour."

Rory frowned. "The Spice Girl's did a reunion tour?"

"I thought they all hated each other now?" Lane said questioningly as she joined them.

"See, my point exactly," Lorelai said, grasping for straws. "No one even noticed."

"If you're going to insult me, at least get your facts right."

"If you're going to come up with crappy comebacks, you should expect me to…to…"

"Fail miserably at putting me back in my place?"

"Exactly!"

Rory smirked and glanced at Logan who was clearly amused by the exchange. She glanced at Lane, noticing that Luke was standing close by, staring at them. "Mom?"

"What?"

"Can you please do tell Luke now?"

"Why?" Lorelai said.

"Because he keeps looking at us funny."

"Oh, honey, that's just Luke. He always looks funny."

"Mom," she pleaded.

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "Okay. The things I do for my offspring."

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Rory frowned as she stood. "You're really going to enjoy telling him aren't you?"

"Well, the fact that I'll have to stop him from killing your pretty boy is _far_ outweighed by the fact that that little vein in his forehead that gives me so much pleasure to excersize is likely to explode. It may be messy, but will cause his face to turn a pretty shade of purple before it does."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you."

Lorelai turned to Lane. "Will you look after the Diner?"

"Is it likely to take long? We have band practice tonight."

"Nah, you'll be fine." Lane nodded and Lorelai went to the counter to drag a protesting Luke up the stairs.

"He's really going to kill me, isn't he?"

Rory shrugged. "If we're lucky, my mom'll get really slutty and make him forget all about it."

Logan paused. "It's really rather disturbing that you can say sentences like that without being creeped out."

"Oh, it creeps me out. However, I'm mostly desensitised. My mother ensured that at an early age. She has big strip club plans for my twenty-first."

Logan smirked. "Do I get to come?"

Rory pondered it for a moment. "We'll see how big the rock is and then we can negotiate."

"I think I'm going to like this engagement."

Rory smiled, meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I think I am, too."

xxxxx

**End of Part Seven**

xxxxx


	8. Eight

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes: **Okay, again I've been AWOL. Will not bother to give you excuses, you deserve better after the feedback you've all been getting and I'm sorry. You guys ROCK. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

xxxxx

**Part Eight**

**  
**xxxxx

"What?"

Rory and Logan looked at each other suddenly, the roar of Luke's voice somehow breaking through the normal chatter of the diner. Logan looked ready to bolt and Lane quickly approached the table.

"I think she told him," Lane said redundantly.

"You think?"

"No need to be sarcastic, Rich Boy."

"I'm sorry; I have a tendency to get snippy when my life flashes before my eyes. I'll be sure to apologise after Luke's done digging my grave."

She wasn't exactly sure when it had started, but before she knew it Rory was clutching at her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. Lane and Logan looked at her in confusion and exchanged glances.

"You know, I figured when I heard about this plan that she'd cracked, didn't think it'd go this far."

Logan glanced at Lane. "Is she prone to psychotic behaviour?"

"It's been a long time coming." Lane frowned further as Rory attempted to talk, but couldn't stop laughing long enough to actually say anything. "Okay, Rory, breathe. And then maybe you can tell us why the thought of Luke killing your pretend fiancé has you pulling a Billy Connolly on us."

Logan frowned. "Billy Connolly?"

"Scottish comedian."

"Yeah, I know who he is; it's the reference I'm not getting."

"He has a tendency to laugh hysterically before actually managing to tell the audience what's so funny. He's a comedic genius, even if he is slightly insane."

"Right." Logan shook his head and turned to Rory who was finally calming down. "So, Ace, any reason you're laughing hysterically at the thought of my untimely demise?"

"Y-your face! You looked terrified."

"And you find this funny?"

Rory nodded. "Hilarious."

Logan shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze when Luke came storming back into the diner. He stopped directly at their table, glaring at Logan, before turning to look at Rory.

"He force you into this?"

"Nope."

"You really want to do it?"

"Really get married or really go through with the plan? Because I'm thinking emphatically 'no' on the first and 'yes' on the second."

"But not emphatically yes?" Luke asked, somehow succeeding in making it sound like a threat.

"Luke," Rory said softly. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to do this. I'm helping out a friend and it'll be fun teasing people. I mean, can you imagine the looks on everyone's faces?"

Luke nodded. "Oh yeah, I imagine it'll be great until they've planned out the entire thing. I can just see Taylor decorating the town, Miss Patty giving you dance lessons, Babette making the arrangements for the reception, Sookie preparing the food and making the cake, Kirk offering to do _everything_ else-"

"Oh my God!" Rory looked at Lorelai in horror. "He's right! They'll have me down the isle before we can say 'bad idea'!"

"Rory, honey, calm down." Lorelai glared at Luke. "You, back behind the counter and not a word to anyone." Luke glared one last time at Logan before heading to the counter, leaving Lane free to join them at the table. Lorelai sat down next to Rory and smiled. "Honey, you knew what you were agreeing to, but you also know that you can back out before this gets started. Now, I can handle Sookie by telling her the truth. I'm not saying she won't make food and a cake anyway, but she'll know it's for a fake wedding and, hey, that means we get cake." Rory cracked a smile and Lorelai grinned at her. "As for the others, I think Emily can handle them."

Rory frowned. "What?"

"Well, I have news." She turned in and looked at them all. "I was just talking to your grandma and your mom, Logan and-"

"You talked to grandma?" Rory asked, surprised. "And you're smiling?"

"Hey, I talk to grandma and occasionally, who am I kidding, I never smile. It's like talking to a politician; your brain goes into standby mode until they're done talking. But anyway, this was different. It seems your grandmother is quite the schemer. Okay, so I knew that, but this time she's on our side."

"Really?" Rory asked. "See, I told you grandma can be nice. I'm so glad she doesn't think this is for real."

"Oh, you poor innocent child. She intends to have you both down that isle within five years."

"But you just said-"

"Rory, honey," Lorelai said, patting Rory's arm as if she was talking to a child or a puppy. "You're so naïve. Emily will use this to her advantage. She will plot and plan and try to make sure that this plan ends up being real. However, you are the Golden Child. She wants you to finish Yale first. She wants you to work and fulfil your dreams. However, she also wants you to end up Mrs. Huntzberger."

"I don't understand."

"Logan?" Lorelai said, inviting the young man to fill in her clueless daughter.

"I think what your mom's trying to say is that they'll play along in the hopes that it'll bring us closer together so that one day, in the not so distant future, fake will become reality."

"And how does that help us now?" Rory asked, not prepared to tackle the larger question of 'how to stop Emily Gilmore'.

"Easy," Lorelai replied with a smile. "She won't want this small town ruining her plans. Therefore, she'll insist that they leave everything to her. She'll make sure that nothing is done without her say so. She will become a force that not even Stars Hollow will want to reckon with."

Rory frowned. "I'm not sure this is a good thing."

"Neither am I!" Lorelai said with a huge grin. "But it'll be worth all those presents! Just think of all those snooty people buying you expensive gifts!"

"We can't accept gifts." Rory turned to Logan. "We can't accept gifts."

"You are _not_ my daughter! There was a switch at the hospital."

"Logan," Rory said, ignoring her mother.

"Okay, Ace, we'll tell people that we don't want gifts until the actual wedding-"

"Which will not actually happen," Rory interrupted.

"Exactly. That way there's nothing to return when it gets called off."

"Or postponed," Lorelai muttered.

"What?" Rory demanded.

"Nothing! I was…nothing." Lorelai grinned at her.

"So, no gifts."

"No gifts, Ace," Logan agreed easily, smiling at her.

"Wow, look at that," Lorelai said, exchanging a glance with Lane. "Not even married and he's already under the thumb."

"Ooh, there's Miss Patty," Lane said gleefully. "_Please_ can I go tell her now?"

Rory glanced at Logan. "You realise that when she tells Miss Patty there's no going back."

Logan nodded and took hold of her hand, which was on the table. "I know. You can still call this off."

They stared at each other across the table for a moment, oblivious to the fact that Lorelai, Luke, and Lane were all watching them. Whilst Lorelai and Lane were grinning from ear to ear, Luke was frowning; it looked like more than just pretend to him and he couldn't help thinking that this was all going to blow up in someone's face. Who's, though, he wasn't sure. He just hoped it wasn't Rory's, or he'd beat the crap out of the rich kid.

A moment later, Rory smiled. "Go on, Lane. You can tell Miss Patty," she said, not breaking eye contact with Logan. Lane squealed and ran out the door, Lorelai chasing after her, adamant that she was going to watch.

Rory and Logan just continued to stare at each other.

"This is going to be a wild ride, Ace."

"Yep."

"You ready for this?"

"Oh, I'm ready for this," Rory said with a smirk. "I think the question, Huntzberger, is 'Are you ready for me'?"

xxxxx

**End of Part Eight**

xxxxx

For those that wanted Rory to tell Finn and Colin in this chapter, SORRY! I promise that'll happen soon, hopefully in the next one. For the moment, hope this will suffice and answer a lot of those 'but how exactly will it work' questions.

Hit the little button and review; go on, you know you want to… ;)


	9. Nine

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes. 

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Note:** I am so sorry for the wait, but I've been concentrating on my Doctor Who fic because it's almost finished. Not what you want to hear, I realise, but I hope you can forgive me! I felt inclined to update this, so here you go!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and, just because you asked for it…here's what you wanted to see; Rory finally breaks the news to…

xxxxx

**Part Nine**

xxxxx

"Logan, my buddy, my mate, where _have_ you been?" Finn threw an arm around both of them, successfully placing himself in between. "Reporter girl, how are you this fine morning."

"Finn, it's six pm."

"Yes, it's a little early for me, I know, but I decided that searching the globe for our poor disappeared chum here was so much more important."

"And that's why you're heading towards the pub?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"But of course, you could have been under _any one _of those chairs and I had every intention of hitting the floor in the early stages just to look for you."

"Oh, no," Rory said, unable to contain her grin, "what will you do now? Logan's return has ruined your evening."

"I'm sure I'll survive, love," Finn said dramatically, "when Logan buys me a drink in appreciation of my efforts as his best mate."

"I get the feeling I'm going to be a lot less wealthy by the end of the evening," Logan said, laughing.

"Only," Finn said, steering them inside the pub, "if you _really_ appreciate me."

"And how could I not?" Logan winked at Rory. "What're you drinking, Ace?"

Rory's face screwed up as she considered her options. "Surprise me," she said after a moment.

"That, my dear," Logan said, coming in so close that Rory almost forgot to breathe, "is something you should be wary of saying to a member of the LDB."

"I think I can trust my fiancé."

"I certainly hope so," Logan said and Rory realised he meant it. They continued to start at each other until Finn's voice reached them from the table he had just commandeered on the other side of the room. "Okay, so, a surprise," he said as they jumped apart. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Rory grinned. "Then can I tell them?"

Logan glanced at the table to see Finn stealing the drink from Stephanie's hand. Colin and Robert were also at the table and Logan smiled. Robert was more an acquaintance than a friend, an acquaintance who had taken the time to inform Logan that he was interested in 'pursuing' Rory, whom he had 'seen around campus'. To Logan's knowledge, the only time he had ever seen Rory before was the LDB gathering that Logan had taken her to. Where Robert might have seen her, around campus he didn't know, nor did he care. It did, however, annoy him and he wasn't sure he wanted to think about why. Therefore, announcing their 'engagement' would be all pleasure on his part.

"Sure you can, Ace, just remember that you won't be able to tell them it's a joke yet."

She frowned and looked over at the table. "Oh, who's that with them?"

"That's Robert. Biggest jerk, but a great man to have at the poker table." Logan frowned. "But only if you're winning."

"Okay…and Stephanie?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't see why we can't let her in on it." A voice at the other side of the room caught his attention and he grinned at Rory. "What do you say?"

"Do you have a _death wish_?" Rory asked wide-eyed. "Tackling Luke is one thing, nothing really if you consider that my mother was there. Luke's reaction is _nothing_ to what Paris' will be. Especially if you tell her in public!"

Logan grinned. "That's what I'm counting on."

Rory thought for a minute. "I…I guess it would mean that we wouldn't have to spread it ourselves…"

"Not to mention the pleasure of watching."

"Wow, you really do have a death wish."

Logan chuckled. "As amusing as Paris' reaction might be, I was thinking more along the lines of who's _with_ her."

"You're mean!"

"And you love it."

Rory laughed. "Okay, but I get to be the one to break the news. You promised."

"Deal. Now I better get to the bar before Finn dries out."

"Well, we wouldn't want that!" Rory laughed and turned around, heading in the direction of her room mate. "This is not going to be easy," she muttered to herself. Pasting a big grin onto her face, she came to a stop by Paris. "Hey, Paris."

"Rory, would you please inform this pubescent scum that, as much as he likes living with the delusion that women fawn over men with money, the reason he can't get a girlfriend is that he has no respect for them."

"Hi Doyle."

"Rory, would you please inform Paris that I did _not_ say that and that my respect for women is blatantly clear in the fact that most of my staff is female and that I listen to each and every one of them as an equal."

"We're not talking about equality, Doyle," Paris continued, completely ignoring Rory. "That goes without saying. We're talking about how you have no respect for other people, women especially."

"I respect people!"

"Hey, guys, as thrilling as this conversation is, would you perhaps like to join us over there?" Rory interjected and Paris and Doyle followed her gaze.

"Why would we want to go over there?" Paris asked, looking at her curiously. "And why, for that matter, would you want to?"

"Look, I just thought it might be nice to…get to know each other better. You know, bond."

"Your Girl Scout image might still be in place, but from where I'm standing it's a little tarnished. Cut the crap, Gilmore, what's going on?"

"Geez, Paris, I was just being nice."

Paris shook her head. "No, I'm not buying it. You're up to something. You get this look in your eyes and you start acting suspiciously like your mother."

"Hey!" Rory protested, but she wasn't sure if she was actually offended or not.

"Ace, what's taking so long?"

"Logan!" she said with relief, turning to him. Her face clearly said, 'help me!' because he smirked before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Paris, Doyle," he looked down at his colleagues, the former was glaring, the latter was looking a little ill. "My friends and I would love it if you'd consider joining us."

"Your sweet talking won't work on me, Huntzberger," Paris said standing. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm coming is because Ado Annie here has something up her sleeve and I will find out what it is. Come on, Doyle. We can discuss your 'women love money' theory up close."

"But, I-"

"Move." Paris glared at the newspaper editor and he instantly nodded and jumped to his feet to follow her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rory said, letting out a breath and dropping her head onto his shoulder. "This is tunring into a nightmare."

"Not too late to-"

"You know, you keep asking that and I'm going to think it's _you _that's getting cold feet."

Logan smiled. "Never."

"Then lets go watch Finn and Paris argue."

"Lets." They started to walk towards their friends when Logan leaned in and whispered, "And that 'Ado Annie remark' …would have anything to do with you being a girl who just can't say-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Huntzberger."

Logan just chuckled. "It's a shame Lane couldn't come," he said, "I get the feeling she'd get a lot of enjoyment out of this."

Rory nodded. "I know, but she had band practice."

"The wanderer returns!" Finn said moving around to let Rory and Logan squeeze in beside him. "This beautiful young siren here was in the process of telling me the many different ways she could castrate me," he said, indicating Paris. "Personally, I think she just can't wait to get her hands on my manhood. Seriously, love, all you have to do is ask."

"Bite me," Paris said with a glare.

"Oh, she's into kinky, too? I think I just met my future wife."

The others laughed, but Paris didn't seem impressed. "Okay, we're currently sitting amongst a groups of people whose combined IQ is less than the number of alcoholic units currently left in that glass-"

"Hey, that's mine," Finn said with a frown. "It's empty."

"My point exactly," Paris continued. "Now, out with it Gilmore. What are you up to?"

Realising that they weren't going to get any further enjoyment out of Paris, Rory turned to Logan who nodded and squeezed her shoulder. She turned back to the others and smiled.

"Well, we've been talking and…we've come to a few life altering decisions."

"Oh, mate," Finn said wide-eyed. "You finally decided buy the attachments?"

"Funny Finn," Logan replied, rolling his eyes. At Rory's look he tried not to seem embarrassed. "You really don't want to know."

"She might, if you know what I mean," Finn said with a wink.

"I think the entire pub knows what you mean," Paris said with a glare. "Get on with it Gilmore, what have you and Rich Boy been up to?"

"Nothing." Rory looked at her friend innocently. "Yet." They all frowned at her and she grinned, exchanging an amused look with Logan. "Paris, Doyle, Finn, Colin, Stephanie…Logan and I are getting married."

xxxxx

**TBC…**

Meep!

**hides**

Don't hurt me! I'm not entirely sure what all the reactions are well enough to write them, but rest assured, they will be in the next part. I know Colin and Steph haven't spoken at all yet and that Doyle's been pretty quiet, but I wanted to make sure I got Paris and Finn right, because I'm never really sure about Paris and I've never written Finn before.

Hope you enjoyed.

Keep hitting that little review button, because it makes my day. You lot rock!


	10. Ten

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes: **Okay, so it's been far too long. I'm sorry. I suck. Seriously, I haven't got excuses other than Gilmore Girls has been annoying me as of late. I'm only at 6x16 and I'm ever-so-slightly ready to scream. sigh I miss Max. And season one in general.

ProwlingKitKat: This fic was written before Logan's mother had a name and I chose to call her Anna. I'd change it, but she's a very different character than she is on the show and I think it's clearer this way. 

xxxxx

**Part Ten**

xxxxx

Silence. The whole pub was _silent_. Rory wasn't sure how her normally quiet voice had carried across the entire pub, but everyone was _silent._ Not even a mouse. And Doyle had _fainted_. He was slumped in his chair, but no one had noticed because there was so much _silence_.

She was sure it couldn't last, but then she'd been sure of that about an eternity ago when she'd actually said the word 'married'. Now she wasn't so sure. Hyperventilation, however, _that_ she was sure was a distinct possibility.

"Funny, Gilmore, very funny."

It made sense to Rory that Paris would be the first to speak.

"Actually, we're serious. We're getting married."

Rory was sure it was more to do with the fact that Logan had been the one to speak rather than what he had actually said. Somehow the hysterical laughter was easier to work with.

"Guys," Logan called. Repeatedly.

Finn was crying. He was actually crying with laughter and Colin and Robert weren't far behind him. Stephanie, however, was frowning, staring at them with a curious, but determined look in her eyes. Logan appealed to her silently and she nodded. Clearly she knew something was up, but, without Logan having to say anything, she immediately understood that they wanted everyone to think they were serious.

"Finn! Colin!" She glared at them and they reigned in their laughter. "I don't think they're lying."

"Oh, of course they're not," Colin said, smacking the table in drunken amusement. "They'll be buying matching towels by this time next week."

"I can just see Rory waltzing around our apartment in it. Mate, it had better be the size of a hand towel," he said with a wink.

"Finn," Rory said softly, trying not to smile. "I think we'll be getting a place of our own. No offence, but I want him all to myself." Only the slight tightening of his hand on her shoulder gave away Logan's amusement.

"And I intend to keep you all to myself," he said, trying to keep his voice both seductive and amused.

Once again there was silence. The entire pub was listening to the conversation, a sort of strangled disbelief where people weren't even hiding it, they were blatantly staring. Rory felt much as she had during those horrific 'I went to school naked' dreams her mother had told her so much about that she'd actually began _having _them when she was at Chilton.

"You're kidding, right?" Finn sounded almost on the verge of panicking.

"Of course they are," Colin said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I may have questioned her sanity over the years," Paris said snidely, "but she's neither _that_ crazy nor _that_ stupid."

"Paris," Rory said indignantly, although she wasn't quite sure why she was so annoyed. "I'm fine and I'm getting married and there isn't anything you or anyone else can do about it!"

No, it was more like being in a fish bowl, she imagined. Or a cage. She was wondering if someone was about to poke her with a stick to get her to move. Actually, Paris looked like she was about to do just that. With a very _large_ stick. Possibly even the entire table in front of them.

"Mate, are you crazy?" Finn asked. Rory wondered how high his eyebrows could actually go. Colin, she noticed, was beginning to look somewhat shell shocked. "I mean, she's _hot_…_really _hot, but…married? A wife is for life, not just for Christmas, Huntzberger."

"It's not Christmas."

"Exactly. I knew you weren't getting married."

"Actually, I am." Logan smirked. "In fact, I want to get in a little more practice for the wedding night, right about now." He punctuated the end of his sentence by brushing his lips gently over the curve of her neck, almost like a whisper against her skin. Her reaction was perfect, she shivered. His lips curled into a smile.

"Come on, Ace, let's go somewhere more private."

Without another word, he pulled her quickly towards the door. They spilled out onto the pavement, their laughter finally catching up with them as they ran down the street. He had her hand firmly in his as he pulled her along and neither one of them made a move to let go.

"Oh, my God, I thought Colin was about to explode!" Rory said as they slowed to a stop. She leaned over, clutching at her sides.

"I have to hand it to you Gilmore, you didn't crack."

"It was close. Really close. I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing Paris and Doyle to the table!"

"I can't believe he fainted."

"You don't think we killed him, do you?" she asked, her eyes going suddenly wide.

Logan chuckled. "No, Ace, I don't think we killed him. However, the humiliation of having to look me in the face when I next see him might."

"You will _not_ tease him about this."

"Oh, I won't have to. Colin and Finn, when they come around, will never let him forget it. In fact, they're probably singeing his eyebrows off right about now, maybe burning 'Logan and Rory forever' into his hair."

"Not funny!" She whimpered. "And, oh, my God, _Paris_! I'm going to have to go back and face _Paris_!"

He smirked. "Actually, you're not. We're off doing naughty things to each other, remember. If Paris sees you before tomorrow, you'd better be walking funny or my reputation is in ruins, no one would believe it." She turned bright red and he smirked. Then she smacked him on the arm. Repeatedly and very painfully.

"Ace, come on, practice makes perfect." He was beginning to dodge every other attempt, but she was surprisingly agile for someone who protested so vehemently against exercise of any kind.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"You already are!" He dodged her again then held up his arms in surrender. "I give! I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know you are. I am a master at Dead Arm. Lane says it takes a few days to get full motor function back afterwards. I have no problems using you as my new target practice."

He frowned and nodded. "I hear that's what husbands are for."

"Fiancé, not husband."

He smiled. "Fiancé," he said courteously, throwing in a half bow.

"So," she asked, her eyes suddenly bright and mischievous again. "What now?"

"Practice." She moved to hit him again and he jumped away. "Rory, you're going to have to let me kiss you for this to work, you get that, right?"

She shifted on her feet, avoiding his gaze. He'd called her Rory. Used that…_tone_. She wasn't stupid. Of course she knew that he'd have to kiss her. Deep down, part of her had known that. Sort of. Well, she might have ignored it. Oh, God, he was right. She looked up at him wide-eyed and his grin faded a little.

"It's not too late to go back in there and tell them this was all a joke."

She didn't say anything, but, after a moment, took a step towards him.

"At this point, we haven't lost anything. Well, I might have lost a few bets against certain LDB members for actually saying the words 'married' and 'wedding' without gagging, but other than that."

She didn't say anything, so he took a step towards her.

"Rory?"

She took one more step and closed the gap between them. Looking up at him through her lashes, he could tell she was nervous. _He_ was nervous, but he was also right.

What had possessed him to _possibly_ think he could _actually_ do this?

Be engaged (pretend or otherwise).

To _her_.

To _Ace_.

He really had no idea.

She took a shaky breath and he sighed. He already had a loose grip on her arms, but he had to stop himself from reacting when her small hands gently rested against his waist. He could do this…couldn't he? She was steadying herself with a deep breath. It wasn't meant to be this hard to pretend. Cautiously, he leaned towards her and gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Little steps," he said, leaning his forehead against hers, and she regarded him curiously. Not even he was sure if he was talking about their make-believe engagement…or, perhaps, of something more.

xxxxx

**TBC…**

I really hope this continues okay from the previous parts. Finn, Colin, and Paris were not cooperating at all. I tried to get the right balance of humour and the beginning of something a little more. It's about time Rory and Logan realise what they're getting themselves in for, me thinks!

For those of you who read **Skies Are Blue**, I'm really sorry, but those muses are _refusing_ to cooperate. I've started the next chapter about ten times, I have various sections written, but it's just nowhere near being a coherent whole. I'm hoping to get Season One back from my friend this weekend and then, hopefully, re-watching will give my Tristan muse a kick start!


	11. Eleven

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'.

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes: **Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure ;)

Also, a note for those of you reading "Skies Are Blue": I am working on it, but my muses seem to want to skip the next few chapters and write the bits that come after. I'm taking the opportunity to write those bits down before they go away! I will, however, get them back on track asap.

xxxxx

**Part Eleven**

xxxxx

He wasn't sure, exactly, how long they stood there; foreheads pressed together, bodies so close they were almost touching. Her fingers curled into his sweater and he took a deep breath, running his hands up her arm to rest on her shoulders.

"Logan?" she said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

He took a deep, steadying breath and forced a small smile. "Ace?"

"I think I'm ready."

He didn't want to ask what for, afraid of what her answer might be, so he took a guess instead. His hands brushed across her shoulders and up her neck, gently cupping her chin. She was clutching at him now and he smiled faintly before leaning forward, his eyes closing as her lips gently brushed his.

"Oh, my God!"

They jumped apart to find Paris Gellar staring at them in horror, her hands on her hips.

"Paris," Rory said and he was pleased to hear frustration in her voice. "Do you mind, we're busy."

"Mind? Do I mind? Why should I _possibly_ mind?" Paris said contemptuously. "You realise you're throwing your life away, right? Everything you have worked for will be for nothing. You just signed yourself up to be a trophy wife. What's wrong, Gilmore, so afraid you'll fail at being a reporter that you decided to place yourself on the arm of someone who'll get every newspaper in the State area handed to him on a golden spoon?"

"That's enough!" Logan cried, not letting Rory hold him back completely. "This has nothing to do with Ace's career. She'll be whatever she wants to be and she'll succeed on her own skills. This engagement is nothing to do with her career and it's _nothing_ to do with you."

"Keep yelling, Rich Boy, maybe someone will believe you."

"It's the truth, Paris!" Rory yelled, unwilling to remain silent any longer. "This isn't about that, okay, and Logan's right, it's none of your business. If you were really my friend, you'd be happy for me."

"And if you were really my friend, you'd tell me what the hell was going on."

Both girls stood staring at each other, neither willing to back down or set the record straight. Finally, Paris shook her head.

"I expected so much more of you," she said quietly, before turning and walking away.

Logan wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, because, to be honest, he had no idea what kind of friendship Rory and Paris had. The two seemed to differ on every opinion and have very little in common, but it was now obvious to him that they had some kind of bond, even if it wasn't the traditional kind of friendship.

"You okay?"

"She's right," Rory said softly. "I told Lane, but it never even occurred to me to let Paris into the loop."

"What would she do if you had?"

"Everything in her power to point out that I was making a huge mistake."

"Are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." He didn't want to admit how much her words stung. She turned to face him, taking hold of his hands. "This is…it's just strange, Logan. This isn't the way life's supposed to be, you know? I mean, pretending to be engaged to help someone escape the clutches of some sexed up trollop, that's TV, not real life."

Logan nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I had no right to ask this of you."

"No, Logan, it's okay, I just…this is strange. It's meant to be fun and it _is_ fun for the most part, but that there?" she said, glancing at the spot Paris had been standing in a few moments before. "That wasn't fun."

"The little vein ticking in the top of her forehead was kinda fun," he said with a smirk and she glared. "I'm kidding, Rory. I know, okay? I know and I'm sorry. I never wanted to ruin your life."

"Don't give yourself too much credit there, Huntzberger. Besides, isn't it the marriage that's meant to do that?"

Logan frowned. "Does this mean you plan to continue with the plan?"

Rory nodded decidedly. "Yes, but I reserve the right to put an end to it at any point and come clean."

"Agreed."

"Shake on it?" she asked, dropping his hands and holding her arm.

He glanced at her hand, smirking. "I have a better idea," he said softly.

She didn't even have the chance to react before he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that hadn't shut down when she began to kiss him back, was pointing out that he was playing with fire.

The way she was making him feel, he decided, was worth getting burnt for.

xxxxx

**End of Part Eleven**

xxxxx

I hadn't actually intended for them to kiss just yet, but after the reactions to the last chapter, I got the feeling that I might get lynched. Besides, Logan took over at the end there and I couldn't really stop him ;)


End file.
